1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic device accessories, and more particularly, to a neck strap or harness with a built in electronic device holder that will allow users to have easy, usable, hands free access to and storage of the device and be able to utilize the device more effectively and safely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices including but not limited to cellular phones, smart phones, PDA's, tablets, tablet PC's, electronic readers and other such devices have become a widely used means of communication, entertainment, and business in today's society. The physical use of these devices requires the device to be on a stable surface or in the user's hand(s). It is common practice for a person to use the device or check for new/recent activity numerous times within a short period of time. After each short use, the user tends to stow away the electronic device only to get it out again. The frequent and continual pattern of use, storage and retrieval causes individuals to have one or both hands occupied a majority of the time. This disarms the user from full function of their hands. Additionally, this repeated pattern results in the mishandling of the device and subsequent damage due to the mishandling.
Electronic device accessories exist on the market and are used to hold and protect your device in different ways namely to enclose your device within itself so that it will be protected and/or so that it that will clip to your belt or purse. There are also device holders that will hold your phone in your vehicle. There are also device lanyards or holder pockets, namely for smart phones, that go around your neck. There are also device stands. However none of the prior art devices allow for wearable use.